


That summer night

by Vasilina_is_here



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, KageHina Week, Kagehina Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilina_is_here/pseuds/Vasilina_is_here
Summary: Kageyama’s life was lonely. He didn’t have anyone to talk or to be himself. He just lived a pointless life. But, a hot summer day a short boy with orange hair came to his life. And after this day, Kageyama’s life completely changed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	That summer night

Loneliness.

It was a feeling that weighed heavily on Kageyama's chest every day. Except for some acquaintances who called themselves his friends, he did not have a special person to rely on. Everyone only cared about themselves in this faceless society. Such thoughts often occupied kageyama’s mind. He felt hopeless. He wanted to find a purpose, a reason to keep moving on.

It was a hot summer day and once again he was feeling lonely. He was just roaming the streets with no particular purpose. He needed to get some air.

He stopped for a minute to tie his shoelaces and as soon as he got up he saw him. A short boy with orange hair, looking at him strangely. The only thing moving in this lifeless city. Their eyes met and he could feel the tension in the air.

The boy frowned.

"Are you doing okay? You seemed very distracted, you look like you might be having a heatstroke!”

Kageyama kept staring at him bewildered. 

“Do not frown, your face will be filled with wrinkles!”He told him and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Kageyama ignored him and started moving in the opposite direction. 

_What a dumbass,_ he thought.

He suddenly felt someone pulling at his sleeve. He already knew who it was.

"What do you want again dumbass?" He asked, slightly annoyed. The small boy’s presence made him uneasy and this hot weather was did not help at all.

"You are so rude. You should be more kind to your peers! I was just trying to help." He replied and kageyama laughed contemptuously.

"There’s no way were peers. You look like a middle schooler." He replied angrily and the boy with the orange hair looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Not I don’t! I am seventeen. Just because I'm short doesn’t mean I’m that young. You’re not that tall yourself." he replied with a laugh and kageyama wondered how he got involved with such a weird guy.

"Okay. I’ll be going now." Kageyama answered and started heading home. But the boy stopped him again.

  
"I am Hinata." he shouted at him Kageyama stopped in his trucks because this boy speaks so loudly.

  
“And I’ll go to Karasuno high school this year!” Hinata said and then Kageyama realized that in a month they would meet again at school, since this was his school. 

  
"Fine, I do not care." He answered but Hinata stopped him again.

"What's your name?" He asked him.

"Kageyma." He answered back.

"A fitting name for a snob like you." He told him and he immediately started laughing. Kageyma ,even though knew the boy was immature, annoying and he talked a lot, smiled.

"You should smile more often, it suits you." Hinata told him with a smile. The sun was shining and the colors in the sky reminded Kageyama his mother's painting. Many colors mixed, pink, red, yellow, but always a beautiful result came out.

Without realizing it, he was now sitting on a bench with this strange boy, with the strong aura, Hinata.

_What a strange day_ , he thought.

He began to observe Hinata.He was wearing an oversized orange T-shirt and his hair was tangled, as if he had just woken up, even though it was 7 pm.

"Do you know that you look like a tangerine?" He told him randomly, because this orange t-shirt and his hair, he really looked like a tangerine. Hinata stood up, obviously angry.

"What?! Nobody ever told me that. Liar!" He answered back at him.

"Anyway, why you’ll go to Karasuno high school out of a sudden? What’s were your school before the transfer?" He asked and kageyama noticed that Hinata had a nervous expression for a moment.

"I was in Kyoto.” He replied, but Kageyma was not entirely convinced.

They had gotten up from the bench and started walking aimlessly until they found themselves in a small amusement park.

“Look! A small amusement park! I love amusement parks! " Hinata told him excitedly and kageyama agreed without realizing it. Then Hinata grabbed his hand and they started running to get there faster. His hand was warm and tiny, but full of sores and blisters. This troubled him, but he shook his hand more tightly. 

As soon as they arrived they realized that they were some of the last visitors since the place was slightly empty. Hinata did not let go of his hand, so their hands continued to stay together. It did not bother him.

"Do you want to play darts?" I am very good, you know. " Hinata told him and Kageyama agreed. As soon as they arrived, Hinata let go of kageyama's hand and he immediately felt strange. He kind of liked the sensation of hinata’s hand in his. 

What a dumb thought.

"I’ll give it to youwhen I win!”’He told him with a smile and kageyama looked at him contemptuously.

"Haha, you won’t make it. For sure." He answered and Hinata started playing.

................................   
  


"I cant believe you won Kageyama! But you are so useless! I want to win too! Let me play again! " Hinata began to weeping, because in the end his attempt to win a teddy bear was lost. Instead, Kageyama turned out to be a better shouter and won a big teddy bear, almost equal to Hinata’s height.

"Now it seems that the useless one is you Hinata! And you also wasted all your money, I can not let you play again. " He told him and started laughing contemptuously. 

He stopped for a second and then he said nervously;” Come on take it. I give it to you shorty." He told him nervously and gave the teddy bear to him. As soon as Hinata huggedit, he was immediately covered by the huge volume of the bear.

"Thanks Kageyama! Even though I do not see anything! This teddy is huge!" Hinata told him and kageyama took it back in his hands.

"Well then, I will keep it." He replied but Hinata frowned and tried to get it back.

"Well, you can't take it back! You gave it to me! " He shouted at him and kageyama lifted it with his hand.

"If you can get it, I will give it back to you." He told him bluntly, smiling.

Hinata started moving forward on his own without saying anything. Obviously angry.

_I thought that he would had laughed_ , Kageyama thoughtand started running in order to get closer to him.

"Come on, I was joking. I will give it back to you. " He told him but Hinata started running and running until he turned for a moment to look Kageyama. He was no longer frowning but smiling.

"If you catch me I will accept your apology. Kageyama! Try to catch me!" He told him laughing and kept running until he disappeared from Kageyama's vision.

_Seriously?!_

He thought and after leaving the teddy to a random child he started running behind him. Slowly, he began to reach him.

Hinata noticed that Kageyama was near him, but he kept shouting at him: "Catch me! Catch me!” He told him with avoice full of enthusiasm and with a unforgettable laugh, which was imprinted on Kageyama’s mind.

Before Kageyama could catch him, he stopped and leaned against the railings of a bridge. Darkness had spread everywhere and the only sound that resounded on the horizon was the reeds that hit each other and a light summer breeze.

"It is very beautiful here." He responded and Kageyama stopped next to him to admire the tranquility of the sea. They were side by side and their shoulders were almost touching each other.

_It's nice_ , Kageyama thought, it’s been so long since I passed such a beautiful day.

"Do you know the story of this bridge?" It is said that a magician once lived here many centuries ago, and if you came at 9pm in this point, he would grant you a wish, but’s there a catch. If you want your wish to be granted, you have to told him an embarrassing thing or moment of yourself. And the funny thing is that now is 9 pm."Hinata said and smirked. 

"I hope that you don’t still believe that story! It’s so childish!" He replied and Hinata started to mock him.

"And of course I believe the story! " Hinata told him and then he asked; ”What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" Hinata looked at him excitedly waiting for his answer.

_I would not had answered, but for some reason I can not resist to this boy,_ Kageyama thought.

"Hm, probably when I was little I was in a store and instead of hugging my mother, I hugged a random lady instead of her. I still remember my reaction when I realized that she was not my mother." He replied and Hinata started laughing hysterically.

"Haha, it was very funny! But what happened to me, surpasses your moment ! I did a competition in my class last year with another boy. The first one who will had drank a liter of water, would had been the winner. And after I drank the water first, I fainted! Aahh, the whole class was there and my teacher called an ambulance in order to go to hospital! And all this for a bottle of water! What a shame! " Hinatha scratched his neck nervously.

"I hope you are fine now." Kageyama replied.

"Yes, I'm strong, don’t worry Kags!" He answered him back and then came closer to him. Kageyama felt his cheeks red, but then thought there was no reason to blush and tried to hide it.

"And what about the wish? What do you wish for?" Hinata whispered to him as if there were people around them and it was a secret that only the two of them should have known.

Their secret.

Kageyama didn’t know what to respond. What did he wish for? This life was very difficult, full of disappointments and he only lived for seventeen years. He did not know what to expect in the future and that was what scared him the most. He justwanted someone stable by his side, someone that we could trust forever. He looked at the sea and then at the glistening sky.

Finally, he looked at the boy with the orange hair.

That's what he wanted.

"I would like this night to last forever." He finally answered, silently. He answered that silently,that even the fishes that they were listening to Hinata’s and kageyama’s conversation couldn’t hear them. 

Only Hinata.

Unexpectedly, Hinata took Kageyama’s hand and squeezed it gently.

"I would had wish the same ..." He replied and then approached him even closer, leaving no space between them. Kageyama panicked and did not know what to do, until Hinata left a kiss on his lips.

The kiss was short and quick like summer breeze. He caught him by guard and even though he had never kissed a man before, it did not bother him.

It was beautiful.

Hinata looked at him and his cheeks were flushed, but at the same time he was smiling.

"I hope it didn't bother you ..." Hinata told him nervously and before he could let him say anything more, Kageyama grabbed him aggressively and kissed him again. This time the kiss lasted longer and although he caught Hinata unprepared, he did not mind at all. Kageyama did not feel confused at all. It seemed to him that kissing Hinata was the best choice he had ever made in his life.

After a while their lips parted and they looked nervously at each other.

_It was nice_ , kageyama thought. _This night, the weather, the Hinata. Everything was nice._

"Do you want to go for a walk?” Hinata suggested and kageyama nodded positively, took his hand and they started to leaving back the bridge.

Hinata and Kageyama continued to have fun that night with all of their hearts.They laughed, teased each other, kissed secretly like secret lovers and smiled after each kiss. It seemed to them that they had known each other for a long time, as if they had always been best friends.

But that beautiful night that Kageyama did not want to end, came to an end and the two boys separated and took different paths.

...............

It was summer again.

Kageyama was near the spot where he had found Hinata two years ago. Although he waited for him to show up at school that April, he never found him. At first, he thought he was ill, so in the first week he justified his absence. But then he never showed up.

He asked everyone if they knew him, looked throughtelephone catalogs and everywhere, but nothing. The first days he cried and he felt alone again, but then he gathered all his strength and stopped crying. 

They had not exchanged phone numbers that night and he regretted it. 

But he did not stop thinking about him, because that day with him was the best of his pointless life. Hinata had only appeared one day in Kageyama’s life, but he changed it completely. 

Although lately he wondered if that day was indeed real or hadcreated it in order to deceive his mind from the misfortunes of his life. Kageyama was once again disappointed with everything.

A festival was being held that day in the same park he had once spent a lot of hours with that boy that he missed a lot. There were benches everywhere and the whole park was so crowded that you could hardly moved. It was fun to see all these people having fun and talking to each other happily. 

It fixed his mood. Kind of.Then, after he got something small to eat, he headed to the place where he hadn’t been for two years. He had not been there from that night because he did not wanted to remember that place without him. And yes, kageyama knew he was being quite dramatic about a boy he only knew for a few hours two years ago, but he could not help but think of him every day. No matter how small something was, it would always make him to turn his thoughts back to him.

The part with the bridge was also suffocatingly full of people so he could barely see the sea. Everyone was there to admire the fireworks that would light up soon. 

Kageyama did not particularly loved fireworks, buthe returned to this bridge once again in order to leave his memories with Hinata back. He had to move on after all these years. So, after a few minutes, he found himself in front of the bridge. He immediately stared at the sea, since it was so calm and relaxing.

Ah Hinata, why did you never look up for me? Kageyama wondered and sighed. At that moment a noise was heard and he looked up at the sky. It was now filled with the beautiful colors of the fireworks.

Pink, green and blue. 

It was a beautiful night and the fireworks made him stop feeling melancholy for a while. But the time had passed and he had to go back to his home. Now that he was going to university, he had a lot of stuff to study. But surprisingly, his attention was drawn from an orange head that stood out among the brown’s ones.

_No way_ , he thought and started pushing people to reach him.

_ Did I finally found him?  _

He was looking up at the sky, so Kageyama was not entirely sure if that man was for sure Hinata.

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouted as he got closer to him.

_ God, please. Let him be him.  _

The head turned and his cute Hinata was so bright due to the fireworks. 

Kageyama stood still for a moment because he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

His characteristics were the same, but now his face was more mature. He was wearing a deep blue t-shirtand athletic shorts. As soon as he noticed kageyama, he stayed still too and then started approaching him quickly, pushing the people around him.

"What a rude child!" Said a grandfather slightly annoyed.

"Grandpa, let the children live their love this beautiful night!" His granddaughter told him and she admired the two adults who were now running in order to meet each other again. 

_Fate brought us again together,_ Kageyama thought while he was running.

Kageyama reached him first,and Hinata wiped the tear that flowed from Kageyama's eye. He felt light again, as if a weight left from his chest.

"I finally found you, Hinata." He told him and hugged him tightly, so tightly that Hinata could not breathe.

"Yes, I am finally where I belong." Hinata answered back and their kiss was sealed by the sound of fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Vasilina’s here! I hope that you liked that cute, fluffy story with Kageyama and Hinata! Sorry if I did any mistakes, but English is not my native! Leave a comment/like if you want to see more new stories from me in the future! 
> 
> -Vasilina


End file.
